LOVE TO KILL
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [THRILLER] - [CROSSOVER DEATH NOTE x NARUTO x H.O.T.D] /Hahaha … Kaulah korban selanjutnya. Bersiaplah! Akan kubuat kau berteriak keras hingga akhirnya bungkam seiiring darah yang terus mengalir dari sekujur tubuhmu dan nyawa yang mulai menghilang dari ragamu./ Mind to RnR?/ WARNING INSIDE!/ [CAST : Sasuke, L, Hinata, Saeko, Shikamaru]/ NEW CHAPTER UPDATE : CHAPTER 3.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE TO KILL**

_**By**_** :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**- High School Of The Dead © Daisuke Sato & Shoji Sato**

**- Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**- Love To Kill © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Bacaan untuk orang dewasa (17+)**_**, **_**Kekerasan**_**, **_**Darah**_**, **_**Pembunuhan**_**, AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**x x x**

* * *

Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Siapapun yang berani mendekatinya berarti harus menerima hukuman dariku. Sebuah hukuman yang tak akan mungkin bisa terlupakan begitu saja. Semua yang kuinginkan selalu menjadi milikku, termasuk dirinya. Meski ia selalu tak menganggap keberadaanku yang begitu dekat dengannya, namun aku pastikan sebentar lagi ia akan segera melihat kearahku. Tanpa diminta, ia akan berpaling dan memohon untuk bisa bersama denganku.

Teriakkan kesakitan orang-orang adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk kudengar. Hal itu bagaikan sebuah nyanyian bermelodikan syahdu nan indah yang mengalun di telingaku. Semakin keras dan pilu rintihan atau teriakkan yang keluar dari mulut mereka, maka kesenangan di dalam hatiku akan semakin membuncah. Aku tidak gila, tentu saja tidak. Yang gila adalah orang yang mengatakanku gila. Aku hanyalah orang yang mempunyai kehidupan kelam, hitam, dan menyedihkan.

Sepertinya kebahagiaan tak pernah singgap di dalam kehidupanku. Namun saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah berbau anyir itu, rasanya beribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutku. Kebahagiaan selalu datang saat pedangku yang tajam bisa melukai seseorang sehingga cairan merah kesukaanku itu mengalir memenuhi indera penglihatan serta indera penciumanku.

Ah … Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya. Aku merindukan aroma khas yang memabukkan dan menggetarkan jiwaku itu. Baiklah, malam ini pedangku akan kembali mencari mangsa untuk mengobati rasa lapar dan haus akan darah yang sudah lama tak mengalirinya.

Siapakah korban selanjutnya?

Hahaha … Kaulah korban selanjutnya. Bersiaplah! Akan kubuat kau berteriak keras hingga akhirnya bungkam seiiring darah yang terus mengalir dari sekujur tubuhmu dan nyawa yang mulai menghilang dari ragamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continue-**

* * *

**Prolog singkat yang mengawali cerita ini.**

**Bertema thriller.**

**Lanjut atau tidak?**

**Give me your review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GENRE : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Of The Dead © Daisuke Sato & Shoji Sato**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Love To Kill © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Bacaan untuk orang dewasa (17+)**_**, **_**Kekerasan**_**, **_**Darah**_**, **_**Pembunuhan**_**, AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**x x x**

* * *

Suara sirine mobil polisi dan _ambulance_ meramaikan suasana malam yang saat ini sedang tegang dipenuhi ketakutan serta kegelisahan orang-orang. Pasalnya, di dalam sebuah apartment mewah telah ditemukan sosok mayat seorang gadis dalam kondisi yang sangat mengerikan. Kedua tangan serta kakinya terikat, banyak luka cambuk serta beberapa luka tusukan di tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih membuat bulu kuduk meremang lagi adalah hilangnya sepasang bola mata milik gadis itu.

Untuk sementara pihak kepolisian menyimpulkan bahwa penyebab kematian sang korban dikarenakan kehabisan darah. Luka cambukan yang diterimanya memang tak seberapa parah, namun enam belas tusukan di bagian dada serta perutnya lah yang menjadi penyebab utama kematian korban.

Kini mayat korban telah diamankan oleh pihak kepolisian dan dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk dilakukan otopsi dan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kasus pembunuhan dengan cara ekstrim seperti ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya terjadi pada beberapa bulan terakhir secara berturut-turut.

Bahkan kasus yang sebelumnya pun belum terselesaikan, namun kini kasus baru telah muncul. Menambah ketakutan, kekhawatiran, serta kebingungan semua orang terutama pihak kepolisian Jepang yang sampai saat ini masih belum bisa mengungkapkan siapa dalang atau pelaku dibalik semua pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi.

Cara membunuh yang dilakukan si pelaku terhadap korbannya bukanlah teknik biasa, melainkan sebuah teknik yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang profesional. Hanya seorang psikopat yang melakukan hal demikian. Menghabisi korbannya dengan perlahan-lahan menggunakan cara yang ekstrim agar sang korban merasakan penderitaan sebelum kehilangan nyawanya.

Seseorang bisa menjadi psikopat bisa dikarenakan oleh beberapa alasan atau masuk ke dalam beberapa kategori, yaitu:

**_Pertama._** Seseorang itu memiliki kelainan kejiwaan. Ia senang akan membunuh, melihat penderitaan orang lain, ataupun kesenangan akan melihat darah. Hal-hal yang memang sangat _absurd_ bagi kebanyakan orang normal, namun tidak bagi dirinya.

**_Kedua. _**Seseorang itu memiliki trauma di masa lalu. Hal itu menyebabkannya berubah menjadi pribadi berbeda dari pribadinya yang dulu. Hingga menjadikannya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin atau psikopat.

**_Ketiga._** Seseorang itu memiliki dua kepribadian. Satu kepribadian yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada semua orang dalam kehidupan normalnya, sedangkan kepribadian lainnya adalah sisi gelap yang hidup dan tumbuh di dalam dirinya dengan ketidaknormalan diambang batas kewajaran.

Lantas si pelaku masuk ke dalam kategori yang mana?

Hal itulah yang menjadi tugas dari pihak kepolisian untuk mengungkap semuanya. Dibantu oleh tim forensik dan seorang psikolog yang ikut andil di dalamnya. Mereka bekerjasama untuk bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat tanpa menunggu korban lain yang akan menjadi target si pelaku.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Korban bernama _Ino Yamanaka_, berusia 16 tahun, seorang pelajar di Konoha International Highschool kelas 2. Orang yang terakhir bertemu dengan korban sebelum meninggal adalah _Sasuke Uchiha_, kekasihnya." Tutur seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang terikat seperti buah nanas sembari sesekali menguap malas.

Ia adalah **_Shikamaru Nara_**. Salah seorang polisi yang patut diperhitungkan kemampuannya serta kejeniusannya. Meski sikap dan wajahnya selalu terlihat malas dan tak bersemangat, namun ia tak pernah main-main dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

"Lalu adakah orang lain yang patut dicurigai selain ia?" Tanya lelaki berambut raven hitam seraya meneguk minuman di dalam cangkirnya yang telah dimasukkan beberapa balok gula.

Lelaki itu bernama **_L Lawliet_**. Merupakan kepala tim kepolisian yang kini sedang menangani kasus ini. Siapapun tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang polisi dengan kemampuan IQ diatas rata-rata.

Mengapa demikian?

Karena penampilan dan pribadinya tak menunjukkan hal itu. Ia lebih suka berdiam diri di dalam ruangan ditemani sebuah laptop yang menghubungkannya dengan semua rekan atau anak buahnya tanpa harus bertatap muka dan berbicara secara langsung. Ia tak suka menampakkan diri di muka umum, ia selalu bekerja di balik layar. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa setiap saat bertemu dan berinteraksi secara langsung dengannya, yaitu Shikamaru yang merupakan teman sekaligus rekannya.

L dan Shikamaru telah lama saling mengenal bahkan sebelum menjadi aparat kepolisian seperti saat ini. Mereka bertemu dan menjalin pertemanan ketika melakukan pendidikan kepolisian di Amerika beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya mereka bekerja sebagai FBI disana dengan kemampuan serta IQ yang dimiliki, namun mereka lebih memilih mengabdikan diri di Jepang—negara tercinta sekaligus tempat kelahiran mereka.

"Menurut keterangan beberapa teman sekolahnya, ada seorang gadis yang memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengannya. Gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno. Mereka selalu terlibat di dalam persaingan baik dalam pelajaran ataupun dalam hal percintaan. Bahkan mereka pernah bertengkar dan saling memukul karena memperebutkan seorang lelaki yang sama-sama mereka sukai, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha yang kini menjadi kekasih dari korban." Shikamaru kembali menjelaskan informasi yang telah didapatnya.

"Hm, kalau begitu panggil mereka berdua besok. Kau introgasi mereka untuk mendapatkan beberapa keterangan dan petunjuk lebih lanjut." Ucap L memberikan sebuah keputusan yang dengan segera disambut anggukan kepala dari Shikamaru.

"Menurutmu, apa motif si pelaku sebenarnya?" Tanya Shikamaru mulai serius.

"Hanya karena suatu kepuasan." Jawab L santai dan singkat. Ia menyesap minumannya sekali tandas—menyimpan cangkir kosong itu diatas meja.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin kan si pelaku melakukan pembunuhan tanpa adanya motif apapun? Aku yakin setiap tindakan seseorang baik hal yang positif ataupun negatif selalu memiliki suatu motif tertentu yang mendasarinya." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Hm, kau benar. Dan menurutku itulah motif dari si pelaku. Ia melakukannya karena senang. Membunuh adalah suatu cara yang ia gunakan agar bisa merasakan perasaan itu. Sebuah perasaan yang disebut dengan kepuasan. Setiap orang memiliki cara berbeda demi mendapatkan sebuah kepuasan, baik dalam hal negatif atau positif. Dan si pelaku ingin mendapatkan kepuasannya dengan caranya sendiri, yaitu membunuh. Untuk sementara aku memasukkan si pelaku ke dalam psikopat kategori pertama. Ia memiliki kelainan jiwa." L memaparkan semua hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Namun menurutku si pelaku memiliki suatu motif lain di balik pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. Bukan hanya karena suatu kepuasan ataupun kesenangan saja. Kau ingat korban-korban yang sebelumnya? Mereka terbunuh dengan cara yang hampir sama, ditusuk enam belas kali di bagian dada serta perutnya. Namun bagian tubuh yang menghilang dari mereka berbeda. Korban pertama kehilangan tangan kanannya, sedangkan korban kedua kehilangan lidahnya. Selebihnya alat yang digunakan si pelaku adalah sama, pedang dan cambuk. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku sampai saat ini adalah kenapa si pelaku mengambil bagian tubuh yang berbeda-beda dari korban-korbannya? Sungguh, aku masih belum bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut." Shikamaru memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut karena memikirkan semua hal itu.

L meletakkan jempol tangannya di bibir seakan sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal. Kedua alisnya menekuk dalam dengan dahi yang memperlihatkan beberapa kerutan.

"Menarik." Gumam L tiba-tiba. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju lemari es dan mengambil beberapa makanan manis yang ada disana. "Kasus ini akan membuat pikiran serta tenagaku terkuras. Aku harus lebih banyak mengkonsumsi glukosa untuk menambah IQ ku." Imbuhnya sembari menggigit coklat batang yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Kau ini … Itu bukanlah respon yang kuharapkan darimu." Dengus Shikamaru merasa kesal mendengar jawaban dari L yang sama sekali tak nyambung dengan apa yang tadi ia bicarakan.

"Aku salut padamu karena telah mengambil langkah lebih dulu dariku." Ujar L semakin membuat Shikamaru tak mengerti dengan ucapan serta pribadinya, meski mereka telah lama saling mengenal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru menatap L malas dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"_Statement_mu tadi merupakan langkah awal yang bagus untuk menarik si pelaku keluar dari sarangnya dan mengikuti permainan kita." L menyusun balok-balok gula diatas meja—suatu kebiasaan aneh yang selalu ia lakukan di tengah kesibukannya membahas kasus.

"Hm, jadi kaupun berpikiran sama denganku?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan ikut ke dalam permainanmu, dan menjadi pion utamanya." L mendengus kesal ketika balok-balok gula yang telah selesai disusunnya hancur.

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar ucapan L. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa pemikiran mereka selalu sama dan searah. Hal itulah yang menjadikan mereka semakin _solid _dan mengagumkan dalam penyelesaian setiap kasusnya.

"Tenang saja, Shika! Keadilan pasti menang. Bukan begitu?" L menggigit coklatnya sembari menyusun kembali balok-balok gula itu.

"Ya, kau benar." Shikamaru tersenyum meski tak layak disebut sebagai sebuah senyuman.

"Mau coklat?" Tawar L—memberikan coklat di tangannya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Tolak Shikamaru cepat.

'Tak ditemukan sidik jari. Alat yang digunakan untuk menyiksa dan membunuh korban pun tak ditemukan di tempat kejadian. Semuanya tertata rapi dan bersih. Si pelaku telah mempersiapkan segala hal dengan sangat baik dan cermat. Cara serta waktu kematian korban pun telah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Tak mungkin jika ia melakukan semua itu dengan spontan dan instan. Ia mengambil bagian tubuh yang berbeda-beda dari korbannya. Pertama tangan kanan, kedua lidah, dan yang ketiga matanya. Kemungkinan ia mengambil bagian tubuh yang tak disukainya dari si korban. Hm…' L mulai melakukan analisisnya terhadap kasus yang tengah ia tangani dengan sorot mata tajam dan penuh keseriusan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Shikamaru melihat eskpresi wajah L yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hanya menganalisis setiap kepingan petunjuk yang telah terkumpul." Jawab L.

"Lalu kesimpulan apa yang kau dapat?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya penuh minat.

"Belum ada." L menjawab dengan polosnya membuat Shikamaru mendadak menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan keras keatas meja.

"Kupikir kau telah mendapatkan pencerahan dari kasus ini." Ujar Shikamaru terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Sedikit." Perkataan L semakin membuat Shikamaru bingung. Namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan lain, lelaki bermata panda itu segera menambahkan ucapannya: "Semua korban bersekolah di tempat yang sama, kemungkinan pelakunya adalah orang yang juga bersekolah disana. Bahkan bisa dipastikan para korban telah mengenal si pelaku. Dengan kata lain, korban berikutnya adalah salah satu murid di sekolah itu. Kita harus bertindak lebih cepat darinya sebelum ada korban lain yang jatuh."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Lalu?" Shikamaru menatap rekannya dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk diartikan.

L membalas tatapan Shikamaru sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan, "Kita lakukan rencanamu secepatnya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kita akan mulai melaksanakan rencanaku secepatnya. Kau tak perlu kuberitahu semua rencanaku kan? Aku yakin rencana yang ada di dalam pikiranku ini sama dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu."

"Kau benar sekali. Bukankah kita memang selalu seperti itu, Shika?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Semoga kau tenang di dalam neraka sana, Ino Yamanaka." Ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama _Sakura Haruno_—sembari menyeringai puas ketika melihat televisi yang menayangkan berita mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi malam ini.

Tentu saja berita semacam itu bukanlah hal yang pertama kali menghiasi layar kacanya. Beberapa bulan terakhir, berita pembunuhan tragis yang menimpa gadis muda seperti Ino Yamakana telah terjadi secara berturut-turut, menjadikannya _trend topic_ di berbagai stasiun televisi, media masa, maupun buah bibir dari semua orang. Bahkan menyebarkan ketakutan serta kegelisahan di hati mereka. Merasa terancam dengan kehadiran si pelaku yang diduga mengalami gangguan jiwa karena cara membunuhnya yang tak biasa.

**"Korban pembunuhan ketiga, bernama Ino Yamakana. Merupakan siswi dari Konoha International Highschool. Ditemukan dalam keadaan yang hampir serupa dengan para korban sebelumnya."**

Begitulah suara si pembawa acara berita televisi yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

**"Pihak kepolisian telah membawa mayat korban untuk segera dilakukan otopsi, berharap akan ditemukan suatu petunjuk yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada pelaku pembunuhan keji ini."**

Sakura meneguk _wine_ di tangannya penuh nikmat. Tatapan mata _emerald_nya senantiasa terpaku pada layar datar yang ada dihadapannya, seakan tak ingin melewatkan satu katapun yang terlontar dari mulut si pembawa acara berita.

**"Shikamaru Nara lebih memilih bungkam tak memberikan komentarnya ketika para wartawan menanyainya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Ia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang malas dan tak bergairah. Namun ada satu hal mengejutkan yang terlontar dari mulutnya setelah lama tak mengeluarkan suara. Inilah gambar terakhir yang berhasil kami rekam sesaat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian."**

Kedua alis Sakura sedikit terangkat dan rasa penasaran pun muncul. Ia menyimpan gelasnya diatas meja, semakin memfokuskan pendengaran serta penglihatannya pada apa yang akan ditampilkan dihadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok lelaki berambut nanas memenuhi layar televisi yang sejak tadi hanya menayangkan sosok wanita pembawa acara berita tersebut.

**"Merepotkan! Ingin bermain-main? Baiklah mari kita bermain jika itu sangat menyenangkanmu." **Ujar Shikamaru menatap kearah kamera dengan tatapan berbeda dari sebelumnya—berbicara seolah tengah saling berhadapan dengan si pelaku pembunuhan. Iapun menaiki mobilnya dengan segera meninggalkan tempat beserta para wartawan yang begitu terkejut dan terpaku disana. Terlihat dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh salah satu wartawan yang bertugas mewawancarai polisi muda berbakat itu.

**PIPP**

Sakura mematikan televisi. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi sembari memejamkan mata. Ia menghela nafas berat seraya bergumam: "Sepertinya besok aku akan mendapatkan sebuah undangan."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain pada waktu yang sama.

**PIPP**

Seseorang mematikan televisi dihadapannya kemudian dengan kasar membanting _remote_ ke sembarang tempat, setelah berita yang ditayangkan selesai. Ditutup dengan ucapan berupa tantangan dari Shikamaru Nara yang membuat darahnya mendidih karena terbakar emosi.

"Kau menantangku heh?" Orang itu menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku terima tantangan darimu dengan senang hati." Imbuhnya seraya membaringkan tubuh diatas sofa empuk berukuran sedang.

Kelopak matanya mulai terpejam. Mengistirahatkan diri setelah lelah melakukan hal yang menyenangkan hatinya beberapa jam lalu. Ia kembali membuka mata kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas meja. Sebuah souvenir indah yang dibawanya untuk kenang-kenangan dari korban ketiga yang telah ia bunuh.

"Mata birumu memang cantik, Ino." Ujarnya tersenyum penuh kekaguman diakhiri dengan tawa keras yang seiring mengubah ekspresinya menjadi begitu menakutkan.

"Tapi sayang, kau malah menggunakan penglihatanmu untuk hal yang tak seharusnya kau lihat. Sehingga kau terpaksa berakhir seperti ini." Ia mengambil dua bola mata berwarna biru yang masih berlumuran darah itu, menciumnya penuh perasaan seakan tengah mencium wajah pemiliknya secara langsung.

"Aku mencintaimu …" Gumamnya sembari menjilat darah di sekitar bola mata tersebut dengan seringai sadis yang tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**_Author's Note_:**

**Terimakasih aku ucapkan pada kalian yang telah memberikan komentarnya di chapter awal.**

**FF ini crossover Death death Note, Naruto, dan H.O.T.D.**

**Chara death note yang kuambil adalah L Lawliet. Untuk chara dari dua anime lain silahkan lihat saja kelanjutan dari ceritanya :-)**

**Karena nanti tokoh lainnya akan segera muncul di chapter berikutnya.**

**Semoga kalian kembali berkenan memberikan pendapatnya di chapter yang kedua ini :-)**

**Mind to review?**

**Akhir kata ...**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**GENRE : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Of The Dead © Daisuke Sato & Shoji Sato**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Love To Kill © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Bacaan untuk orang dewasa (17+)**_**, **_**Kekerasan**_**, **_**Darah**_**, **_**Pembunuhan**_**, AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**x x x**

* * *

Pagi ini, _Konoha International Highschool_ begitu ramai. Semua orang tengah membicarakan kedatangan murid baru yang telah banyak menarik perhatian karena penampilannya yang terbilang nyentrik dan tak biasa.

_**Ryuzaki**_. Itulah nama murid baru itu. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi, berkulit pucat, dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Sebuah kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna biru membalut tubuh jenjangnya. Sederhana dan unik memang, namun orang-orang lebih suka menyebutnya aneh. Alas kaki yang ia gunakan pun hanya berupa sepatu berbentuk sandal. Sungguh menarik bukan?

Pihak sekolah tak mempermasalahkan penampilan Ryuzaki yang seperti itu. Karena ia merupakan murid baru yang sudah pasti belum mempunyai seragam sekolah yang seharusnya dipakai. Jadi untuk sementara, pihak sekolah mengizinkannya berpakaian bebas sebelum ia mendapatkan pakaian seragam yang layak.

Mata pelajaran pertama yang Ryuzaki ikuti hari ini adalah Biologi. Ia duduk berdampingan bersama seorang lelaki berkulit pucat bahkan lebih pucat darinya—bernama _**Sai Uchiha.**_

Mereka terlihat asyik melakukan pekerjaannya dengan alat-alat penelitian yang berada diatas meja, berupa pisau kecil serta hewan percobaan seekor katak hijau berukuran besar yang diberikan masing-masing satu pada setiap murid.

"Kau sepertinya pandai sekali dalam hal seperti ini." Ryuzaki memulai pembicaraan tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya dalam membedah hewan di tangannya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sering melakukan latihan saja sehingga sudah terbiasa." Tanggap Sai dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Oh begitu. Aku pikir suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi seorang ahli bedah yang hebat." Ryuzaki sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Justru kaulah yang akan menjadi seorang ahli bedah hebat suatu saat nanti. Terbukti dengan hasil pekerjaanmu yang lebih cepat dan rapi itu." Ujar Sai sembari memperhatikan hasil pekerjaan Ryuzaki yang telah selesai lebih cepat dibanding murid lainnya.

"Aku pernah membedah sesuatu yang lebih rumit dari ini." Ungkap Ryuzaki santai—melepas sarung tangan tipis berbahan karet yang membungkus kedua telapak tangannya.

Dahi Sai mengernyit mendengar ucapan Ryuzaki, "Apa itu?"

"Tubuh manusia." Bisik Ryuzaki tepat di telinga Sai—membuat bahu lelaki itu menegang seketika.

"Benarkah?" Sai kembali memperlihatkan senyum manisnya meski beberapa detik yang lalu sempat merasakan ketegangan.

"Hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius ucapanku tadi!" Ryuzaki menepuk bahu Sai pelan seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Iya. Ada apa?" Tanya Orochimaru—lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang merupakan guru mata pelajaran tersebut.

"Saya izin ke toilet, _Sensei_." Ujar Ryuzaki.

"Baiklah." Orochimaru mengizinkan.

Langkah kaki Ryuzaki semakin menjauh keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang tak berhenti menatapnya sejak tadi, termasuk seorang gadis berambut indigo yang duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan—jauh dari orang-orang.

Gadis itu memakai seragam yang begitu longgar. Sebuah kacamata besar dan tebal yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya, dengan poni rata yang menutupi dahi. Siapapun tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya, seakan tak pernah ada. Padahal ia adalah salah satu murid di KIHS yang mempunyai prestasi cemerlang. Namun karena penampilannya yang tak menarik dan terkesan aneh, tak ada satupun orang yang berniat menjalin pertemanan ataupun mengenalnya lebih.

Hinata Hyuuga. Itulah nama gadis tersebut.

"Ryuzaki-_kun_ …" Gumam Hinata kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti karena pandangannya sibuk melihat lelaki itu. "Apakah ia mau berteman denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**LOVE TO KILL : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dihadapan Shikamaru kini tengah duduk seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan seorang lelaki berambut raven blue dark—_Sakura dan Sasuke_. Sesuai dengan perintah L, mereka dipanggil untuk diintrogasi demi mendapatkan keterangan atau petunjuk berharga yang tak berhasil ditemukan di tempat kejadian perkara.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu.

Namun Shikamaru masih belum mendapatkan petunjuk apapun sejak introgasi dilakukan. Alibi yang mereka miliki cukup kuat, sehingga tak mungkin jika salah satu dari merekalah yang menjadi pelaku dalam pembunuhan kali ini. Ah, tidak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini bukan? Hanya saja Shikamaru belum mendapatkan sebuah kunci dari teka-teki yang masih menjadi misteri.

Hanya mereka berdualah yang patut dicurigai dari sekian banyak orang yang mengenal korban. Karena motif yang mendasari sangatlah kuat meski alibi yang mereka miliki pun sama kuatnya. Berbagai analisis dan kemungkinan telah Shikamaru jabarkan meski hanya di dalam pikirannya saja. Baiklah, ia sudah memutuskan akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan terakhir pada mereka, berharap dengan pertanyaan ini sebuah pencerahan akan segera didapatnya.

"Aku akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan terakhir pada kalian." Ujar Shikamaru santai sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan saling bersidekap. "Apa kalian rasakan ketika mendengar kematian Ino Yamanaka? Apa kalian merasa senang ataukah sebaliknya?"

**DEGG**

Jantung Sasuke dan Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang patut diajukan oleh seorang aparat kepolisian di dalam introgasi. Jadi aku tak akan menjawabnya." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya yang khas.

"Iya, Sasuke benar. Anda tidak seharusnya bertanya hal seperti itu. Mana mungkin ada orang yang akan merasa senang dengan kematian seseorang? Kecuali orang tersebut menaruh dendam padanya." Sakura ikut bersuara—sedikit berkeringat karena merasa pertanyaan Shikamaru begitu tepat sasaran.

"Kalian salah." Shikamaru berkata santai. "Ada tife orang yang akan merasa senang ketika melihat kematian seseorang. Orang itu biasa disebut dengan Psikopat. Apa aku benar?"

"Apa maksud anda berkata hal demikian pada kami?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tajam dan dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian saja." Shikamaru menatap kedua manusia dihadapannya dengan sorot mata serius. "Berhati-hatilah! Jangan mudah percaya pada orang lain. Karena penampilan luar tak menjamin akan sama dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya."

Sakura tercengang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru yang terdengar aneh itu.

"Terimakasih atas waktu dan kerjasama kalian. Introgasi sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Shikamaru sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman seraya menjabat tangan mereka secara bergantian.

"Iya sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Sakura undur diri sembari menggamit lengan Sasuke agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Tinggallah Shikamaru seorang diri di dalam ruangan itu setelah kepergian mereka. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi belakang yang tengah diduduki, memejamkan mata sembari mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku sudah selesai mengintrogasi mereka. Dan hasilnya nihil. Tak ada keterangan atau petunjuk yang bisa didapatkan. Mereka mempunyai alibi yang kuat, sehingga untuk sementara mereka bebas dari kecurigaan kita." Shikamaru berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

**PIPP**

"Huh, merepotkan!" Dengus Shikamaru menghela nafas berat setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan atau lebih tepatnya diperintahkan oleh seseorang di sebrang telepon sana.

**.**

**.**

**LOVE TO KILL : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hah …" Ryuzaki menghela nafas sembari memasuh wajahnya dengan air keran. "Pelajaran pertama yang melelahkan. Aku harap pelajaran selanjutnya tidak membosankan." Imbuhnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan toilet itu. Ponsel yang ada di genggaman tangannya telah dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana. Ia berjalan semakin menjauh dengan sebuah senyuman aneh yang menghiasi wajahnya kemudian bergumam, "Sepertinya aku memang pantas menjadi aktor _Hollywood_."

Sepeninggal Ryuzaki, sosok berambut merah yang sejak tadi mendengar serta mengawasi semua gerak-gerik lelaki itu kini keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berwajah dingin dengan aura yang menakutkan. Entah mengapa ia tertarik dan penasaran dengan si murid baru yang telah banyak dibicarakan semua orang di sekolahnya. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menguntitnya ketika melihat lelaki itu keluar dari laboratorium dan berakhir di toilet.

"Jadi ia yang bernama Ryuzaki." Ujarnya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. "Entah mengapa aku merasa tak suka dengan lelaki itu dalam sekali pandang saja." Ia kian menjauh sampai tak terlihat lagi keberadaannya.

'Sabaku No Gaara …' Ryuzaki bergumam di dalam hati ketika telah kembali ke laboratorium—duduk disamping Sai yang masih fokus dalam pekerjaannya. 'Untuk apa ia mengikuti dan mengawasiku? Sejak pertama melihatnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sepertinya tak salah jika ia termasuk ke dalam daftar orang yang akan kuselidiki lebih lanjut.' Batinnya.

"Baiklah, waktu pelajaran telah habis. Bereskan semuanya seperti semula! Dan kalian bisa istirahat setelah ini." Seru Orochimaru—melenggang keluar ruangan.

'Dan lelaki ini pun akan masuk ke dalam daftarku.' Ryuzaki melirik kearah Sai sekilas kemudian tersenyum ketika tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Ada apa, Ryuzaki?" Tanya Sai sedikit mengernyit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika sudah selesai, kau mau mengantarku berkeliling? Aku ingin mengetahui seluk-beluk sekolah ini." Ujar Ryuzaki masih tersenyum manis.

"Hm, tentu. Dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu." Sai pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Mari kita segera bereskan semua ini!"

"Iya."

**.**

**.**

**LOVE TO KILL : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah meski satu pelajaran telah terlewatkan. Mereka berjalan bersama memasuki gerbang dengan tangan Sakura yang masih menggamit lengan kekar Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya diam, tak melakukan penolakan. Raut wajahnya tetap dingin tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, mengingatkan kita pada sosok lelaki lain yang memiliki raut wajah dan sikap yang sama sepertinya.

"Sasuke, menurutmu siapa yang membunuh Ino?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Aku kan bertanya padamu, seharusnya ka—"

"Bagaimana jika aku curiga padamu, Sakura?"

**DEGG**

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke? A-aku tidak mungkin membunuh Ino, meskipun kami memang mempunyai hubungan yang buruk sekalipun." Sakura melepaskan gamitan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke—menatapnya nanar karena tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan mencurigai dirinya.

"Aku tidak berkata bahwa kaulah yang membunuhnya. Tapi aku hanya curiga. Sebuah kecurigaan belum pasti benar bukan? Jika kau memang bukan pelakunya, bersikap santai saja sepertiku." Sasuke melangkah mendahului Sakura yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sembari menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, 'Sasuke … Tak bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku?' Batinnya.

"Hoy, Sakura!" Sebuah suara bernadakan riang memasuki indera pendengaran Sakura.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura malas—melihat kearah sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru masuk sekarang? Aku menghubungimu berulang kali, tapi tak mendapatkan jawaban sekalipun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Cecar Naruto.

"Tck, berisik! Bukan urusanmu, Naruto." Sakura melenggang pergi begitu saja—kesal dan seolah tak peduli dengan apapun yang diucapkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Hey Sakura! Jangan pergi begitu saja!" Naruto mengikuti langkah Sakura dari belakang.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Tatapan matanya tajam, dingin, namun terkesan hampa. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringaian menakutkan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu ketika kedua orang yang sedari tadi berada di dalam pengawasannya telah pergi.

"Sakura Haruno … Kaulah selanjutnya." Gumamnya santai dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

**.**

**.**

**LOVE TO KILL : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BRUKK**

Kedua lelaki berambut raven hitam itu saling bertubrukkan. Tubuh mereka sedikit terhunyung namun tak sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Sesaat, mata onyx mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Seakan saling mengintimidasi meski tanpa bicara. Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara memecah ketegangan dan keheningan yang tercipta disana.

"Sasuke, kau darimana saja?" Tanya Sai—membuat pandangan onyx Sasuke beralih padanya.

"Ada urusan tadi." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh iya, Ryuzaki … Perkenalkan ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, saudara sepupuku." Sai memperkenalkan Sasuke pada teman barunya itu. "Ryuzaki ini adalah murid baru di sekolah kita." Imbuhnya.

"Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" Ryuzaki sedikit menundukkan kepalanya begitu sopan—dibalas dengan sikap dingin dan acuh dari Sasuke.

"Aku ke kelas duluan." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka tanpa memperdulikan Ryuzaki sama sekali.

"Sepupumu itu begitu dingin ya." Ujar Ryuzaki sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

"Iya begitulah. Jangankan pada orang lain, padaku pun yang merupakan keluarganya sendiri ia kadang bersikap dingin." Sai melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda—diikuti oleh Ryuzaki yang senantiasa berjalan disampingnya.

"Benar-benar orang yang sulit." Tanggap Ryuzaki dengan memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Maksudmu?" Sai mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Akan terasa sulit sekali untuk menerka isi kepala orang yang memiliki kepribadian seperti sepupumu itu."

"Iya kau benar."

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri seluk beluk sekolah itu. Sai menjelaskan setiap ruangan yang dilewati hanya seperlunya saja, sedangkan Ryuzaki hanya mendengarkan sembari melakukan pemeriksaan secara tak langsung. Ia berharap akan mendapatkan sesuatu atau sedikit petunjuk disana. Namun sepertinya kali ini ia harus kecewa karena tak mendapatkan apapun, hingga sebuah suara teriakkan yang sangat keras menghentikkan langkah mereka.

"Kau dengar itu?" Tanya Ryuzaki melirik Sai melalui ekor matanya.

"Iya. Aku tahu dimana tempatnya. Ayo ikuti aku!" Sai segera berlari menuju tempat dimana teriakkan itu berasal—diikuti oleh Ryuzaki yang juga berlari di belakangnya.

'Aku belum sehari menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik telah terjadi.' Pikir Ryuzaki sembari tersenyum kecil seakan merasa bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan menemui sesuatu yang dapat membuat dirinya bergejolak dan berpikir keras. Itulah yang ia sukai. Menghadapi sesuatu yang rumit dan menegangkan, karena ia sangat menyukai tantangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Note:_**

**Yosh, chapter 3 end.**

**Jujur saja FF ini memang terinspirasi dari beberapa dari luar negeri yang tak bisa aku sebutkan satu-persatu.**

**Yang jelas aku _mix_ (mencampur) semua cerita itu ke dalam satu ceritaku ini.**

**Aku tidak bermaksud plagiat atau mengcopy dari hasil karya orang lain. Ini pure hasil karyaku sendiri.**

**Jika memang terdapat kemiripan, sudah dipastikan itu dikarenakan ketidaksengajaan.**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review yang telah disediakan! :-)**


End file.
